For Helen
by TCRMommaBear
Summary: TCR FIC I WROTE FOR CHRISTMAS ENJOY IT


She always hated getting captured.

Especially if it was by some lustful young boy who thought he had a shot at taking over the world and wanted a Queen to rule with him. It was cliche and horribly inappropriate, along with presumptuous. He didn't know her tastes, he didn't know what type of person she liked. Even if he fit her standard of attractive, she could never grow to care for someone who thought to better himself by means of lowering others.

She also wasn't fond of people who decided long monologues were the key to her heart.

"All of this! All of this done for you, Louise!"

She jolted at the sound of her name, looking up boredly to the young man who still had yet to perfect the maniacal laugh. He was looking at her in expectation, waiting for her to fall over herself for him. This really was a joke, a terrible, dramatic joke that had a gun pointed to her head because he thought that was the key to romance.

"My apologies, but could you repeat that?"

His smile faltered, and his eyes hardened angrily. That sent a small jolt of dread through her, knowing that would result in something bad. His expression cleared up though, and the expectation returned in full force.

"Louise, I did this for you. For us. I will rule this world and guarantee no one can ever hurt us again. So we can be together, again."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, as she had no eyebrows to really lift.

"I'm sorry, but again? Excuse me, but Mr…?"

"You, you don't remember my name?"

"Clearly not, since that Mr. trailed off and my voice had an inflection at the end."

"Kingsley. My name is Kingsley, Louise, don't you remember?"

Louise shrugged, not finding anything in her to feel pity for this man. She'd done her research before making the mistake of letting herself get caught by this man. There had never been a Louise of any form in his life, and it appeared he'd been following her longer than she'd be investigating him. He was trying to take advantage of her lack of memories previous to her time with the Bureau.

"Can't say that I have, Mr. Kingsley. Now, if you could be so inclined to let me go…?"

He snarled, eyes flickering with anger she didn't really find intimidating. His hand flashed and she tasted blood in her mouth while her cheek began to sting. He had backhanded her, the absolute fool.

"Fine then, we could have done this the easy way. I didn't want to force you, Louise, but you'll love me, one way or another. And together, we'll be happy!"

She spat, grimacing at the metal taste and the copper smell. On occasions like this, she hated the combination of her half-cat senses and her disdain for blood.

"You want me to "love" you? Please, Mr. Kingsley. There's only been five people in my life that I've loved."

She stood to her feet, knocking the man who held the gun to her head down and out. She pulled her wrists apart, grimacing at the raw state her wrists were in.

"Goodness, I had to ruin my best gloves to get out of those ropes. Well, we can debate the pros and cons of claws later."

His eyes widened as she sauntered towards him, taking a moment to adjust her clothes and swipe away the dust on her pants. He had only the one guard in the room with the pair of them, everyone else off doing God knows what. He was even a fool enough to not have a weapon on hand in case she decided to break free and fight. Really, she hated getting captured. It was always by the foolish ones.

"Now, I don't see how I could ever love someone like you, Mr. Kingsley."

She caught sight of her parasol and grabbed it, feeling her usual confidence return with its familiar weight in her hands. She twirled it, smirking at the sight of the white silk and lace, before switching to a lazy spin.

"You see, there are only five people in my life that I love. And I doubt there'll ever be anymore. First, Baron."

Kingsley laughed nervously.

"Why would you want a Baron when you can have a King?!"

Louise hissed, lip curling up in a snarl. She was really losing her patience. It'd been weeks since she'd last seen the people she loved, and this… Brat kidnapped her on her way home.

"Because he's worth more than a pompous king. Though, his level of dramatics could match yours. Along with that, he's kind hearted and works to save the world from people like you."

"Second, Persephone."

His expression flashed to disgust for a moment, having not expecting her to list another woman. A Persephone-like anger flashed through her, though she refused to give in just yet. She began to circle Kingsley.

"Saving my future bride from an apathetic and verbally abusive Cat King wasn't exactly on my list of things to-do, but who am I to complain when life offers me another chance at love? Besides, she's a beautiful she-cat."

"Third, Haru."

She faltered as the name fell from her lips, but continued to circle Kingsley, switching directions when he began to get too close to the door. She didn't want him to escape, not until after he paid for her gloves, and capturing her.

"Of course, I didn't quite like her at first. Yet she won me over before Baron even had a chance to tell me all about her. Just like that, I fell for her just as hard as Baron. Though, Persephone will always be there for me."

"Fourth, Toto."

She chuckled at his name, the memories of the years they had together. All three of them together, as Creations, hiding away in the Bureau until it was time to help others with show of Baron's dramatics a.k.a light magic.

"He was a silly bird in the beginning, but I could see the care he and I shared for Baron. Then, when he saved our lives, and confessed a desire to understand both of us, that is Baron and I, well… He won my heart easily enough."

"Finally, Muta."

At this she laughed, full heartedly. Her usual good mood and poise returned at the thought of returning home, after dealing with this man who thought himself above others.

"That old tomcat really appealed to the worst parts of me. His sarcasm, his sass, and his down-to-earth attitude really grounded Baron and I. At least, when I wasn't the one keeping the others out of trouble. Along with that, he's really quite clever, though he doesn't like to show it around Toto."

She sighed, shaking her head to clear out the memories of her family. She'd be home soon enough. She glanced back up at Kingsley, who seemed to be reaching for some sort of weapon. Goodness, she was taking after Baron too much. His sense of dramatics and love for monologues delayed her enough.

"So don't you see, Mr. Kingsley? I don't need to love someone as rotten as you when I already have the most caring and the most compassionate. Because of that, I'd never love a monster like you."

He didn't even have time to flinch.

"I'm home!"

Calling out really wasn't necessary, but it was still a comforting gesture. Muta had already caught sight of her walking down the Crossroads and raced ahead to warn the Bureau she'd be making her way home. She came through the archway and was greeted to the sight of most of her family.

Persephone raced towards her, enveloping the feminine cat-doll in a tight embrace that she gladly returned. She breathed in the familiar scent of flowers and earth, running her fingers through the thick lavender colored fur.

"What took you so long?! We all thought you had been kidnapped!"

Louise chuckled nervously, smiling as innocently as she could. Persephone studied her for a moment before crossing her arms. Before the she-cat could say anything, the other three came forward. Baron wrapped his arm affectionately around Louise's waist, shaking his head.

"Really, Persephone, must you ask? It's obvious that's exactly what happened."

Louise chuckled again, straightening her shoulders at Baron's unamused glare. Though displeased at the fact that she'd been kidnapped, it was more apparent that he was jealous over that fact, rather than concerned.

Louise gave a glance around, looking at Baron in worry.

"I don't see Haru, where is she?"

Baron opened his mouth to answer, but Muta beat him to.

"Baron locked Chicky in her room, sayin' she was too sick to be moving around."

Persephone glared at a sheepish Baron, pushing past the crowd to hurry her way into Baron and Haru's home. The others followed close behind, wanting to see the other member of her family.

"Haru? It's Louise, I'm coming in."

She swung the door open and saw Haru lying in bed, staring out the window. She stood in shock for a moment, staring at her belly that hadn't been showing weeks ago. Though, to be absolutely fair, it had been weeks. Haru smiled at the sight of Louise, patting a spot next to her on the bed.

Louise walked practically in a trance, eyes wide with wonder.

"How are you two?"

"Ugh, don't get me started! First, Baron says he wants to name Naomi some strange, German name, then he locks me in here when I disagree, saying "it's for your own good, Haru"!"

Louise laughed, knowing how Baron could get when he wanted his way, but didn't quite want to fight.

"What was the name?"

Baron came forward, sitting at the foot of the bed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know I merely suggested the name Catrin. I also had a point- Haru's been sick the entirety of the pregnancy, I didn't want her up and about if it could be prevented."

The two shared a mock glare, though Louise could see there was no malice between them. After all, they were married and having a child. As impossible as that seemed.

She felt she owed Kingsley an apology now, though. It seemed five people weren't enough in her life. As she watched Haru and Baron playfully argue, and Persephone came to her side, she could only keep an eye on Haru's belly.

For it appeared six would claim her heart soon enough.


End file.
